Gullwings
Đội Gullwings, còn gọi là Seagulls trong bản tiếng Nhật, là một nhóm thợ săn sphere trung lập bao gồm Yuna, Rikku, Paine và một số thành viên khác trong Final Fantasy X-2. Như cụm từ "thợ săn sphere" miêu tả, mục tiêu chính của họ là săn lùng các viên sphere để khám phá lịch sử Spira. Tuy nhiên nhóm cũng thực hiện nhiều công việc khác trong game, phần lớn vì lòng tốt của Yuna: cô muốn giúp đỡ mọi người và không từ chối ai điều gì. Cả nhóm bay vòng quanh Spira bằng phi thuyền Celsius. Mỗi thành viên của bộ 3 đóng góp một thế mạnh cho Gullwings; Rikku có trí tuệ, Paine có sức mạnh còn Yuna là tâm hồn và trái tim. Cốt truyện Nguồn gốc Ban đầu, Gullwings được dự định là một nhóm 'toàn Al Bhed' thành lập bởi Rikku, Brother và bạn thân anh ta là Buddy, tuy vậy, Shinra, Paine và cuối cùng là Yuna đã gia nhập một thời gian ngắn sau đó. Để lấy được phi thuyền Celsius, Brother và Buddy đã đi đến vùng cực bắc Spira giá lạnh. Lúc đầu họ không tìm được phi thuyền nào. Tuy nhiên sau khi nhìn thấy một cánh hải âu trên trời, họ quyết định đi theo nó. Chim hải âu đã dẫn họ tới phi thuyền, và vì thế nhóm được đặt tên là Gullwings (cánh chim hải âu), để ghi nhớ sự kiện này. Hai năm đã qua sau khi Yuna đánh bại Sin. Trở lại Besaid, cuộc sống yên bình của cô bị đảo lộn khi cô nhận được tin nhắn từ Rikku. Rikku nhận được một món quà từ Kimahri - một viên sphere ông tìm thấy trên núi Gagazet, trong đó có hình một người thanh niên rất giống Tidus. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Yuna gia nhập Gullwings để tìm hiểu thêm về viên sphere và liệu Tidus có còn sống hay không. Tuy vậy, Garment Grid của Yuna bị một nhóm gọi là LeBlanc Syndicate, dẫn đầu bởi thợ săn sphere LeBlanc, đánh cắp. LeBlanc dùng Garment Grid của cô để giả dạng Yuna và lợi dụng tiếng tăm của cô nhằm kiếm tiền bằng cách tổ chức ca nhạc tại sân vận động Luca. Rikku và Paine đột nhập buổi hòa nhạc để tìm cách lấy lại trong khi Yuna bị bỏ lại đằng sau trong bộ dressphere Mascot. Cô mặc như vậy để che dấu tung tích với "Công nương Yuna" đang hát trên sân khấu. Sau khi lấy lại Grament Grid, cả nhóm bắt đầu săn lùng sphere. Bộ 3 hướng đến đảo Kilika, ở đây họ tìm được một viên sphere mô tả một sự kiện mà Gullwings ước gì họ đã không nhìn thấy, về một vũ khí nguy hiểm gọi là Vegnagun. Họ cũng thấy người thanh niên trông giống Tidus trong viên sphere và anh ta nói về một ca sĩ tên là Lenne. Cả nhóm quyết định trao viên sphere cho Youth League hoặc New Yevon (tùy người chơi chọn). Yuna, Rikku và Paine, cùng với LeBlanc, Logos và Ormi tiến vào Bevelle, trở lại căn phòng của Fayth cũ, tiến vào khu vực ngầm nơi viên sphere được tìm thấy. The group must fight Baralai, the leader of New Yevon. They defeat him and enter the Vegnagun chamber, only to find Vegnagun gone and a twisted, Dark Aeon version of Bahamut in its place. The group visits Besaid Temple to rid the Dark Aeon Valefor, Kilika to beat the Dark Aeon Ifrit and Djose Temple, where they defeat the Dark Aeon Ixion. When they enter the Chamber of the Fayth, Ixion explodes as he has merged with the Machine Faction's machina, knocking Yuna into the Farplane, where she meets 'him'. However, instead of Tidus, the man turned out to be a look-a-like named Shuyin, an angry unsent bent on revenge for his love, Lenne's, death. However, Yuna was able to see the real Tidus when she heard his whistle in the Farplane. Upon seeing him, she tries to catch up to him, only to find herself back in Spira. In an effort to quell the rising tension in Spira, Yuna holds a concert on the Thunder Plains, where she wears the songstress dressphere. As part of the concert, Shinra creates a sphere-screen so even the spectators further back the crowd can see the performance. However, the songstress dressphere has an effect on the screen, and people end up seeing images of Lenne and Shuyin in front of Vegnagun just before their deaths. After the concert the group travels into the depths of the Farplane where they encounter Vegnagun. They defeat it, only for them to be attacked by Shuyin. They trick him into thinking Yuna is Lenne, but the trick fails. They defeat him, and Lenne leaves Yuna's dressphere, encouraging Shuyin to return to the Farplane with her. He complies and the two are peacefully reunited for ever. While leaving the Farplane, Yuna meets the Fayth of Bahamut. He asks if she wants another moment with 'him', to which Yuna agrees and the Fayth find Tidus' pyreflies and restore him to life. Surfacing in Besaid, Tidus and Yuna reunite in each other's arms and Yuna begins retelling her story. Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission Three months after the events of ''Final Fantasy X-2, the now separated members of the Gullwings have gone their separate ways; Yuna living with Tidus in Besaid, Rikku working mission after mission and Paine wandering Spira by herself. However, each receive a letter that calls them back to explore the Yadonoki Tower. As the trio explore the ruins they converse with each other over what they'd been doing since they had separated and why they hadn't stayed in contact. The conversation escalates as Rikku expresses her jealousy towards Yuna; who had reached her goal in life and settled down. The angry bickering between the pair caused Paine to raise her voice. Eventually, Paine revealed she was the one who sent out the letters; citing that it was her wish to not lose the friendship they once shared, having learned from both her previous friendship with Nooj, Gippal and Baralai, and from her own lonely travels. The trio eventually reached the top of the tower, where they found a broken machina and not much else. However, due to their conversations they realize that the machina was a bit like their group: broken, separated. As they vowed to be more than just strangers who had met by chance, becoming friends once again, the machina begins to work, and their adventures continue... Members Yuna: the High Summoner herself, joins the Gullwings after seeing a 1000-year-old sphere, found by Kimahri, containing images of a man greatly resembling Tidus confined in a prison cell. Yuna hopes that by joining the Gullwings she would be able to find more spheres like the one she had seen, in order to find hints about Tidus's whereabouts, should he still be alive. She has become more open and direct since Final Fantasy X, but is still teased by the other Gullwing members due to her being somewhat of a pushover (she never says "no" to anyone). Her new and more revealing attire was a gift from her cousin, Rikku. Rikku: Yuna's cousin and Gullwings' co-founder along with Brother and Buddy. She has overcome her fear of lightning by camping in the Thunder Plains for a week during the two-year gap between Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2, or at least that's what she told Yuna. She still has a tendency for causing accidents, though. Paine: the x-factor of the group, as none of the other members really know anything about her. The same goes for the player, as she was not a part of Final Fantasy X like all the other members. She says her primary reason for joining the Gullwings was be able to ride on the Celsius. During the course of the game, parts of her dark past are slowly revealed. Brother: Rikku's brother, cousin of Yuna and co-founder of the Gullwings. Despite being directly related to Yuna, he quite obviously has a crush for her, though she has yet to notice it. He even started learning the Spiran language because of his love for her. He is the self-proclaimed leader of the Gullwings, yet he is quite incompetent and often leaves the decision making to Buddy, his second in command, or to Yuna. During the two-year gap, he had a falling out with his father Cid. Brother names the Gullwings' airship the Celsius in direct contrast to Cid's airship, the Fahrenheit. Buddy: the co-founder of the Gullwings and the second-in-command. However, it might be more correct to call him the shadow leader, as it is in fact him that supplies the Gullwings with important information, as well as doing all the actual work, such as piloting the airship, analyzing Sphere Wave data and making many of the decisions that Brother should have made. However, Buddy seems quite content with his current position and doesn't seem to mind Brother taking much of the glory, as they are old friends. Shinra: an intelligent, young Al Bhed kid that provides the Gullwings with valuable information and technology. In particular, he designed the Garment Grid, the CommSpheres, and provides the Gullwings with data decoded from acquired spheres. However, he doesn't know everything, and often retorts with "I'm just a kid" when he cannot answer a particular problem. Barkeep: Hypello who runs the bar onboard the Celsius. He was picked up by Brother for unknown reasons, and was allowed to stay on board if he worked. No one knows Barkeep's name, so he is simply referred to as Barkeep. To Brother's great dismay, Barkeep eventually finds a girlfriend. Barkeep is one half of a glitch the player can exploit in order to get infinite money. However, this is not possible until O'aka XXIII comes aboard the ship in Chapter 2, as he is the second half needed for this trick. Biggs and Wedge: they only appear to be part of the Gullwings through blitzball. Blitzball Due to babysitting Wakka and Lulu's baby, Vidina, the Besaid Aurochs allow the Gullwings to take their place in this year's Blitzball tournament. Blitzball is available in Luca during Chapter 5. The player can elect to play the game as soon after landing, or drop in at the booth at Luca Stadium Entrance any time. The original team consists of Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Shinra, Brother, Buddy, Biggs and Wedge – however, new players can be signed on and rotated with the current ones. Musical Themes As the game's protagonists the game's soundtrack possesses numerous songs named after or devoted towards the Gullwings group: *"We're the Gullwings!" *"Sphere Hunters" *"The Gullwings March" *"Your Friendly Neighborhood Gullwings" *"YRP, Fight! No. 1", "YRP, Fight! No. 2", "YRP, Fight! No. 3" Non-Final Fantasy Appearance ''Kingdom Hearts II Yuna, Rikku, and Paine make an appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts II in the form of a pixie trio. Calling themselves "treasure fanatics", the three Gullwings were mercenaries spying on Leon for Maleficent, though after being left behind by Maleficent and some trickery from Donald involving promised treasure, they join with Leon and help defend Radiant Garden against the army of Heartless. Later the Gullwings discover Donald's lie but feel sympathetic to Sora's cause. Instead of taking his items they give him the Keychain "Gullwing". Kh2-yuna.jpg|Yuna in Kingdom Hearts II Kh2-rikku.jpg|Rikku in Kingdom Hearts II Paine-KH2.jpg|Paine in Kingdom Hearts II File:200px-Gullwing.png|The Gullwing keyblade ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special '']] The Gullwings (Yuna, Paine, Rikku) are all playable characters in the special edition of the Monopoly-like video game available only in Japan. Image:Itadaki Street Paine.jpg|Paine in ''Itadaki Street File:ItadakiRikku.jpg|Rikku in Itadaki Street File:Itadaki Street Yuna.jpg|Yuna in Itadaki Street Gallery Image:AmanoGwings.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano Yuripa.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano Paine Poster.jpg|''Final Fantasy X-2'' promotional poster Rikku Poster.jpg|''Final Fantasy X-2'' promotional poster Yunaffx2poster.jpg|''Final Fantasy X-2'' promotional poster File:Concept FFX-2 YRP.jpg|Group pose concepts File:FF X-2 Party.jpg|Artwork by Tetsuya Nomura File:FFX-2intart.jpg|Artwork by Tetsuya Nomura Trivia *Each of the three girls have a unique coin illustration etched in their likeness in the Sphere Break coin game. *The term "Friendly Neighborhood Gullwings", which the group uses to refer to themselves when contributing to community service, derives from a phrase affiliated with the western comic book hero , or more accurately; the "Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man", who is popular in Japan. *While the name originally referred to the Sphere Hunting group in its entirety in Final Fantasy X-2, the term "Gullwings" has become affiliated with, and refers to, the three-way combination of Yuna, Rikku, and Paine in other media. *The inclusive group name for the Gullwing girls is "YRP", from their initials (or "YuRiPa" (Yu''na, ''Ri''kku, ''Pa''ine) in Japanese), and also acts as the girls' pre-mission cheer. *The girls' ''Final Fantasy X-2 color schemes change in Kingdom Hearts II. Rikku's remains yellow, but Yuna's changed from pink to blue and Paine's from purple to red. de:Möwenpack Thể_loại:Final Fantasy X-2 Thể_loại:Tổ chức